communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Lady-Whistler
AdM Februar wie ich gesehen hab hast du die Wahl arciviert. Aber wer hat den jetzt gewonnen (Digipedia oder Drakensang Wiki)? Ach übrigens du hast ausversehen geschrieben, dass der Februar 31 Tage hat (sind aber nur 28). Nochwas kannst du mir deine icq Nummer geben (dann muss ich nicht immer wieder deine Dissiseite voll machen =D).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 11:03, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Portal:Spiele Macht sich richtig gut, so ein Zeilenumbruch mitten im Name bzw. Titel eines Games. Danke schön! --Perry 13:55, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Wo hast du da einen Zeilenumbruch http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/e4/IrritierterSmiley.gif :Bin mir jetzt nicht sicher was du meinst? :LG [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 14:19, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hier z.B: Datei:SNAG-0045.png --Perry 14:27, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :ist doch nicht so schlimm.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 14:32, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Vielleicht nicht für dich. ICH hasse solche unnötigen Schlampereien im Page Layout. --Perry 14:39, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Ahh jetzt http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100408194335/de/images/7/7e/Kopf_an_die_Wand.gif ::OK, verstehe, soweit ich sehe ist das nur bei GTA + The Witcher, oder? ::LG [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 14:34, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Edit:Da kann man es natürlich wieder abändern ;-) [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 14:34, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Wenns deine Freizeit hergibt... Danke ;) --Perry 14:39, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Aber klar doch, mach ich, würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun, so als Layout-Fanatiker? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184604/vereins/images/f/f6/Helga.gif ::::Edit: schon gut, ich hab die verdammte Vorlage an der ich schon seit ner Ewigkeit rumfummel endlich zentriert bekommen *uff* LG [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 14:46, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::ich galub bei Final Fantasy XIV Wiki ist auch eins oder?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 14:40, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Spam-Blog Wieder ein Fall des Spams: Spam-Blog. 501.legionDisku To-Do 20:34, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ich empfinde das auch als sehr störend. Das wird vor allem immer mehr. Im englischen Community Central Wiki gibt es schon seit Wochen diverse ähnliche Beiträge auf den Benutzerseiten und im Blog des Users. Ich hatte das vor gut drei Wochen schon einmal gemeldet, aber außer einer freundlichen Bitte die Seitennutzung zu überdenken durch Avatar ist bisher nichts geschehen. Der Benutzer beteiligt sich ansonsten an keinem Wiki, nutzt seine Benutzerseiten ausschließlich als kostenlosen Webspace und ist wegen seines Verhaltens bereit in der deutschen Wikipedia und im Wikia Vereins-Wiki gesperrt worden. --Weas-El Talk| 00:07, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Schön, dass er gesperrt wurde; jetzt könnte man noch die Bilder löschen, und dann ist alles wieder beim alten ;) Viele Grüße, Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 07:00, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Wenn ich nachher Zeit habe, bin jetzt grad noch mit anderem beschäftigt, ich denk aber dran ;-) :::LG [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 07:03, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Kategorisierung Reicht es, die Projekte in der Kategorie:Zu kategorisieren in eine dieser Kategorien (oder deren Unterkategorien) einzuordnen, oder sollen die noch nach anderen Kriterien (Größe, Aktivität) sortiert werden? --Weas-El Talk| 15:00, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ich würde sagen es reicht die Projekte in eine dieser Kats abzusortieren. Wenn jedes Projekt erstmal in einer Kat ist, können wir uns die Wikis kategorieweise vornehmen um die Aktivität zu überprüfen, das scheint mir am Sinnvollsten zu sein da wir ja auch nicht grade überwältigend viele sind, die hier sortieren/prüfen. Oder? :Das mit der Größe der Wikis fand ich mal ne gute Idee, bin allerdings wieder davon abgekommen, weil das für einen oder zwei User einfach nicht machbar ist (zumal die Wikis ja auch von Zeit zu Zeit überprüft werden müssen, ob sie tatsächlich noch inaktiv sind usw). Zumindest die "kleinen Kats" (unter 100 Artikel) werde ich demnächst vom Bot entfernen lassen. :LG [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 15:25, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Vielleicht könnte man noch eine Ablagekategorie für Wikis einrichten, deren Thema (noch) nicht eindeutig erkennbar ist. Davon gibt es leider eine ganze Reihe, z. B. Newszentrum, Vizoo oder Jewellery. Und damit würde man erst mal verhindern, dass man immer wieder auf die gleichen Wikis guckt. --Weas-El Talk| 15:48, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Kannste dir ja jetzt zum abarbeiten temporär eine Kat anlegen, wenn die Kategorie:Zu kategorisieren leer ist, kann man ja die unspezifischen Wikis der temporären Kat wieder da rein schieben - öhhmmm ... ich hoffe man versteht noch was ich sagen wollte http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184604/vereins/images/f/f6/Helga.gif [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 15:56, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::Jau, das klingt nach einem Plan. :) --Weas-El Talk| 15:59, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ist die Kategorienstruktur fest vorgegeben, oder kann man da noch welche ergänzen? Kategorien wie "Wirtschaft" und "Sozialwesen" z. B. wären noch hilfreich. Manche Wikis bekommt man sonst kaum untergebracht. Eine Kategorie "Vereine" halte ich auch für sinnvoll. --Weas-El Talk| 17:21, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Nein, die Struktur ist nicht fest vorgegeben - allerdings ... schlag mich - aber ich bin gegen jede unnötige Verschachtelung, es sollten schon mindestens 10 Wikis zusammen kommen um eine neue Kat anzulegen, evtl. kann man für die eine oder andere Kat eine Umbenennung vornehmen, um so vielleicht weitere Wikis einordnen zu können?! Wenns natürlich garnicht anders geht - gehts halt nicht anders, dann müssen wir halt ne neue Kat anlegen. Aber wie gesagt, diese Option bitte als letztes ziehen, du machst das schon ... ;-) ::::::LG [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 19:04, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::::::Da bin ich mal wieder. :-) Ich bin auf eine ganze Reihe von "Wikileichen" gestoßen. Ich meine Wikis, die mehr oder weniger aus einer Standard-Hauptseite bestehen, und an denen nie wirklich gearbeitet wurde. Naja, und dann gibt es noch die, in denen ein paar Seiten Unsinn und Spam steht, und die ebenfalls lange inaktiv sind. Macht es Sinn, für solche Wikis eine Kategorie "Wiki-Stubs" oder ähnlich einzurichten? Das würde vielleicht dabei helfen, ab und zu mal den Müll zu entsorgen. Und wir würden die restlichen Kategorien nicht damit überfluten. Oder sollen solche Wikis gar nicht erst eine Beschreibungsseite erhalten? Und wie sieht es mit Spam in solchen Wikis aus? Macht es Sinn da zu editieren? Oder wird das Wiki dann wieder fälschlicherweise für aktiv gehalten? Bei sowas hier fällt es mir schwer weiterzuklicken. Gruß, --Weas-El Talk| 13:52, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Daran hatte ich auch schonmal gedacht, ist dann aber irgendwie vor lauter anderer Sachen wieder untergegangen. Die Idee ist gut, im Moment landen alle Seiten mit "Inaktiv" automatisch in dieser Kat. Wie du schon sagst sind viele dieser Wikis kaum adoptionsfähig, entweder aufgrund des Namens (bsw. Abi 2000) oder weil es eben nur ne (im schlimmsten Fall sogar noch gelöschte) Hauptseite gibt. Man könnte die Vorlage um den Parameter Stub erweitern. Was meinst du? ::::::::LG [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 14:11, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) (outdent) "Stub" als Alternative zu "Aktiv", "Inaktiv" und "Semi-Aktiv"? Oder meinst du zusätzlich? Ich denke als Alternative würde es reichen. Die Bezeichnung "Stub" trifft es hier meiner Meinung nach ganz gut. Das lässt sich ziemlich universell einsetzen und ist immer noch schöner als "Müll". ;-) --Weas-El Talk| 14:25, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Bingo! Genauso hab ich es gemeint (alternativ) und ja, Müll hört sich nicht schön an und Wertstoffsammelbehälter ist wohl ein bissl lang, also nehmen wir Stub http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif. Änderst du die Vorlage gleich selbst? :LG [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 14:29, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Erledigt, Beispiel siehe The Researchers. --Weas-El Talk| 15:03, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich denke wir können bei diesen Projektseiten auch die eingetragenen Kats entfernen, damit die Seiten nicht auch noch in anderen Kats rumlungern. -- [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 15:47, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::Wird gemacht. Verstehe ich das richtig, dass du Wikis mit sinnvollem Thema nicht bei den Stubs haben möchtest, selbst wenn sie zur Zeit nur aus einer Hauptseite oder zusammenhangslosen Artikeln bestehen? --Weas-El Talk| 19:17, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::::Ja, genau, das meinte ich, da soll echt nur das "nicht-mehr-vermittelbare" rein. [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 21:00, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::::"Zoll scheint mir ein noch gut adoptierbarer Wikiname zu sein, oder?" Alles klar, das deute ich mal als "ja". :-) --Weas-El Talk| 20:52, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::::::Waaah, jetzt hab ich mich auf den Disks verzettelt. Also wir reden doch nicht aneinander vorbei. Dann vergiß einfach was ich auf deine Disk geschrieben habe. *Puhhh* :::::::LG [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 20:59, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Du siehst es wohl eher von dem Gesichtspunkt, dass man nichts wegschmeißen sollte, was später noch gebraucht werden könnte, bzw. dass es doppelt Arbeit macht. Ich habe eher daran gedacht, dass Leute hier im Zentralwiki durch die Kategorien schauen könnten. Da sollte man ihnen keine Wikis anbieten, die aus Unsinn oder nur einer Hauptseite bestehen. Mir ist es relativ egal, wie wir es handhaben. Beide Wege machen Sinn, denke ich. --Weas-El Talk| 21:06, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) (outdent) Stümmt fast, ich dachte auch daran, das, wenn da tatsächlich nur Trash drin ist, könnte Avatar die Mülltüte wenn sie voll ist einfacher zur Tonne bringen http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812185322/vereins/images/e/ee/Twinkle.gif [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 21:15, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ok, jetzt hab ich den Faden verloren. Du bist hier Chefin, sag mal an wie es gemacht werden soll bitte. :-D Erster Fall: Es gibt nur eine Hauptseite, oder sehr wenig mehr. Zweiter Fall: Das Wiki ist total zugemüllt. Wobei man Fall 2 mit ein paar Löschanträgen auch auf Fall 1 zurückführen kann. ;-) --Weas-El Talk| 21:23, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Mir geht es nicht in erster Linie um die Seitenzahl, sondern vorrangig ob das Thema für andere noch interessant sein könnte. Also ist das Wiki inaktiv und heißt Abi2009 kann es in den Müll (Thema ist überholt), ist das Wiki inaktiv, heißt Digimon-Digi und hat 4 Seiten, gibt es bestimmt noch 5 andere aktive, kann also wech, ist es inaktiv, hat einen einprägenden Namen wie "Zoll", "Blogging", "Community" behalten wir es - der Name "verkauft sich immer", wird also sicher nochmal adoptiert, also behalten und Vorlage auf die Hauptseite im Wiki. So, ich hoffe ich war mal wieder umständlich genug. --[[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 21:33, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Alles klar. Sorry, ich brauche manchmal länger. ;-) Klingt gut, so wird’s gemacht. --Weas-El Talk| 21:45, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Battlefield Wiki Hallo, Lady-Whistler! Ich möchte gerne eine Projektseite für mein Wiki anlegen, aber das Problem dabei ist, dass es ein gleichnamiges Wiki gibt. Dieses Wiki ist aber schon sehr lange inaktiv und besitzt nur eine einzige Seite. Könnte ich trotzdem eine Projektseite anlegen? Lg --Grove4Life $$$ 19:35, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Es geht vermutlich um dieses Wiki? Der Gründer GTA SA FAN war heute zum ersten Mal seit August wieder aktiv dort. Schreib ihn doch einfach mal an, ob er dir Adminrechte gibt, dann könnt ihr das Wiki gemeinsam weiterführen. Oder falls er kein Interesse mehr daran hat, kannst du das Wiki vielleicht adoptieren. --Weas-El Talk| 20:34, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Die URL wäre jedenfalls attraktiver, den Platz Battlefield habe ich auf jeden Fall schonmal frei gemacht. Am einfachsten kannst du eine neue Projektseite anlegen wenn du auf Community Portal unter "Stelle anderen dein Wiki vor!" einfach Battlefield eingibst und dann auf "Neue Projektseite erstellen" klickst. Dann hast du die Vorlage schon gleich auf der Seite http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif ::Falls du Hilfe brauchst, einfach nochmal melden. ::LG [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler|'Lady-Whistler']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 20:40, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :: ::Vielen Dank :) --Grove4Life $$$ 21:10, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Roadtrip Hallo Lady-Whistler, schau mal bitte auf dieses Wiki. Da hatten vor zwei Jahren ein paar Spanier einen Urlaub geplant. Ich habe ein bisschen aufgeräumt. Ich glaube, das kann man noch recyceln. Oder lieber ab zu den Stubs damit? Was meinst du? Übrigens Glückwunsch zum 5000. Beitrag. ;-) --Weas-El Talk| 13:44, 14. Feb. 2011 (UTC) fürs recyclen, ich sag Leon wegen der Löschkat im Wiki bescheid. --[[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 13:53, 14. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Oh, danke, jetzt is es schon wieder vorbei http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png LG [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 13:54, 14. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Ach ja, im Downtown Wiki habe ich auch aufgeräumt, nachdem das jahrelang verwaist war. Ich finde das ist auch ein Name, mit dem man vielleicht noch etwas anfangen kann. Da gibt es jetzt auch ein wenig was zu löschen. --Weas-El Talk| 14:08, 14. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Das wird noch mehr... In Indiepedia müssten auch ein paar Dinge entsorgt werden. Vielleicht sollte ich das besser direkt weitergeben. An wen wende ich mich da denn am besten? --Weas-El Talk| 14:21, 14. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::Du kannst dich an einen der Wikia Helfer wenden, sie können Artikel global löschen. Hast du Skype? ::::LG [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 16:13, 14. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Bot Sag mal, hat dein Bot diese Änderung automatisch vorgenommen? Wenn ja, welcher Bot kann das bzw. wie hast du ihn dazu gebracht? Ich habe bisher nur AWB verwendet. Suchen und ersetzen ist damit ja kein Problem, aber eine zusätzliche Zeile an einer bestimmten Stelle einbauen... Naja, aber ein Bot ist halt nur so schlau wie sein Benutzer. ;-) --Weas-El Talk| 11:40, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ich hab auch den AWB ;-) :Options --> Normal Settings --> :Find: :Replace with:leer lassen :Options --> Advanced Settings --> :New Rule: :Find: :|Status = Inaktiv :Replace with: :|Status = Inaktiv :|Adoption = ja :LG [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 13:09, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Danke für die Info. Mit den "Advanced Settings" habe ich bisher so gut wie nichts gemacht. Dass man so Zeilenumbrüche mit einbeziehen kann, ist ja ne nette Sache. Ich schaue mir das demnächst mal genauer an. --Weas-El Talk| 00:00, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Unerwünschte Löschung Hallo Lady-Whistler, wie kann man das hier regeln, dass der User Wahrhaft endlich aufhört, meine Einträge (Beschreibung der Seiten) zu löschen??? Trotz mehrmaliger Aufforderung hört er NICHT auf... das ist eine Frecheit. Viele Grüsse Parkingking : Bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit vier Tilden: ~~~~ : Zu deiner Frage: Wenn du den Link angeben würdest, können die Admins diese Seite vor Bearbeitungen schützen! 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:40, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Es scheint um das WebSite-Wik zu gehen. Und ich muss ganz erhlich sagen, dass ich etwas geschockt von der Kampagne bin, die Parkingking da veranstaltet. Dem Benutzer Wahrhaft scheint mMn nichts vorzuwerfen sein, dafür sollten jedoch der Account von ParkingKing und Wahrhaft Unglaublich (scheint eine Sockenpuppe zu sein) so schnell wie möglich gesperrt werden, um den Schaden einzugrenzen. Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 18:36, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::ich war kruz mal auf dem Wiki und ich kann Jedi-Meister nur zustimmen. Dieser Parkinking scheint der übeltäter zu sein und wie es aussieht ist er auch Benutzer "Unglaublich Wahrheit". Wäre toll, wenn ihr im eine "Pause" gönnen würdet. Es wäre auch gut, wenn sich ein staff oder helfer vorzeitig um das Wiki kümmern könnte bis ein neuer Admin gefunden wird (ich glaub Jedi-Meister wäre dafür gut geeignet)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:13, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::Leon + ich haben uns das jetzt mal angesehen und etliche Versionsvergleiche angestellt. Erschreckend welche Persönlichen Angriffe da ausgetauscht wurden, (Jedi-Meister hat ja auch schon revertiert). ::::Benutzer Parkingking + Wahrhaft Unglaublich, sind zum Drübernachdenken, erstmal gesperrt. Hoffen wir mal das jetzt wieder Ruhe einkehrt. ::::[[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 20:19, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Babels wow, soviele Babels XD[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 13:51, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Isch lieeeebe Babels http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 16:01, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ICQ hey ich hab dich bei meiner Kontaktliste bei ICQ zugefügt. Wäre froh wenn du mich annehmen würdest http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 17:25, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) PdM März Hallo, ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass ich mich so frei gefühlt habe, das Projekt des Monats auf den entsprechenden Seiten/Vorlagen zu aktualisieren. Allerdings müsstest du noch auf der Vorlage:Projekt des Monats das Bild samt Link vom Digimon-Wiki zum Sherlock-Wiki aktualisieren, da die Seite geschützt ist. Und wenn du den entsprechenden Blog-Beitrag verfassen würdest, wäre das natürlich auch super :D Viele Grüße, Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 21:57, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Du darfst dich frei fühlen - its a Wiki! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif :Den Blog Beitrag darf/kann auch jeder andere verfassen (das nur mal nebenbei). Überhaupt fände ich es schön wenn öfter mal jemand einen Blog Beitrag erstellen würde *hoff das einige das mitlesen*. Ich habe gesehen du hast auch das Portal Größte Wikis aktualisiert, gut so, bin leider da heute nicht dazu gekommen, also danke http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184938/vereins/images/e/ee/Mx1.gif :Die Vorlage ändere ich gleich noch. Wie findest du dein "neues Wirkungsfeld", das WebsiteWiki? Du hast mitbekommen, daß du auch im englischen "schalten + walten" kannst/darfst? Nächste Frage: Wann schläfst du überhaupt? Datei:Kopfkratz.gif :LG [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 22:16, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Twitter mir ist aufgefallen, dass viele Seiten jetzt auch eine Twitter-Taste haben. Werden die automatisch eingefügt oder manuel. Wenns manuel ist wäre ich froh, wenn du mir kurz schreiben könntest, was ich bei den Artikeln einfügen muss[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 21:55, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Der Twitter Button sollte eigentlich auf allen Projektseiten sein, die aktiv sind. Ich habe den BOT die Kategorie:Aktiv abarbeiten lassen. Bei den inaktiven können wir uns das schenken, denke ich. :LG [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 22:09, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Benutzt du eigentlich zum Erstellen neuer Projektseiten die Vorlage des Community Portals? ::[[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 22:24, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) 400px|right :::du hastest mir mal auf meine Dissi eine Vorlage eingefügt. Ich benutz immer die. Eine Frage wo finde ich den die Vorlage im Comunity Portal (sorry wenn die Frage dumm ist XD), aber ich find die i-wie nicht[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 11:58, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Keine dumme Frage, das zeigt mir nur, das die Eingabe nicht deutlich genug ist, werde da wohl noch was ändern müssen http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184604/vereins/images/f/f6/Helga.gif ::Hab dir mal einen Screenshot gemacht, da wo der rote Pfeil ist einfach nur den Namen eingeben ;-) ::[[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 13:58, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::achso. Ich hab immer den seite erstellen-Knopf benutzt. Aber ich mach ergänz eigentlich nur die Artikel also brauch ich das jetzt nicht, oder?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 14:03, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::Nee, wenn du nur ergänzt brauchste das nicht, gut das wir drüber geredet haben http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif ::::[[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 14:04, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::ja http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 14:06, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::::oh wir sind ja von Thema abgewichen XD. Also muss ich das hier einfügen um das Twitter zeichen zu machen Tron Legacy ähm, warum haben sie Tron Legacy Wiki gelöscht und verschoben??? Bei anderen Wikis ist das doch auch nicht und wenn man bei suchen jetzt Tron eingibt erscheint da auch noch Tron Legacy Wiki :Ich habe das Lemma nicht gelöscht, sondern analog zu den anderen Projektseiten von Tron Legacy Wiki auf Tron Legacy verschoben. Warum bei der Suche als Ergebnis Tron Legacy Wiki angezeigt wurde, kann ich jetzt nicht nachvollziehen, evtl. lags am Cache ;-) :Ach ja, bitte immer daran denken zu "unterschreiben", einfach vier Tilden setzten + speichern. : ~~~~ :Die Unterschrift wird erst nach dem Speichern sichtbar. :LG [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 23:03, 19. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts ist kein PS3 Spiel hey L.W, oben bei diesem blauen Kasten (ganz oben, wo Entertainment, Gaming und Community steht) ist bei Gaming Kingdom Hearts bei PS3-Spiele aufgelistet, aber KH ist nie für die PS3 erschienen. Man müsste als Kingdom Hearts bei "Weitere Spiele" auflisten. Weißt du, wie man das machen könnte?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 12:09, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Ich kann das selbst nicht ändern, aber ich habe es mal weiter gegeben ;-) :LG [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 17:14, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::ok vielen Dank[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 17:32, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Info: Beim nächsten Update wird das mitgeändert http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 14:02, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::vielen Dank für die Info[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 15:57, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Jjj Wiki? hey L.W, ich hab vor kurzem ausversehen ein Wiki namens Jjj Wiki, das aus i-einem Grund die meist besuchten Wikis eines Benutzers zeigt. Als Beispiel nehm ich mal deine Benutzerseite XD. Rechts ist die Tabelle mit den fünf Wikis. Das hat mich neugierig gemacht, weil das Wiki anscheinend garkein Thema hat, aber trotzdem so ein tolles Tool verfügt. Ist das ein Wiki-Fehler? Wenns geht hätte ich das auch hier (und natürlich auch im Game-Pedia Wiki), da es echt nützlich aussieht[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:33, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Ohhhh, das kannte ich noch garnicht, du siehst mich genauso ahnungslos Datei:Mix40.gif :Aber es sieht gut aus, ist wohl ein Testwiki ... ich versuche mal an mehr Infos zu kommen http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184602/vereins/images/0/01/Gi30.gif :Die Statistik stimmt aber wohl noch nicht ganz, soooo viele Edits hab ich nicht im Literatur Wiki gemacht, nieee im Leben http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/e4/IrritierterSmiley.gif :LG [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 20:45, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::ich glaub das sind deine Bearbeitungen bei Vereins-Wiki (man kann auf die Bilder draufdrücken, um an die entsprechende Seite zu gelangen XD)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 20:50, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Ja, ich habs auch grad gesehen, das muß wohl tatsächlich noch ne Weile getestet werden http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif :::[[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 20:54, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::Info: Diese überarbeitete Benutzerseite gibt es vorerst nur bei neuerstellten englischen Wikis. ::::[[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 14:05, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::auch hier vielen Dank[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 15:57, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Portal:Neueste Wikis Hallo, ich wollte nur eben sagen, dass das Portal:Neueste Wikis nicht richtig funktionierte, jemand hatt wohl am Quellcode rumgespielt und die Tabelle war dahin. Ich hab das mal in ordnung gebracht. Gruß, -Shikamaru- 17:09, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Danke dir Datei:Sd19.gif [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 19:09, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Suche Hilfe hallo - wir haben ein Anti-Atom wiki gestartet - suchen dringend noch Hilfe - auch im Adminbereich - Vielle kommen aus dem Guttenplag bereich - wir möchten eine Kommentarfunktion einblenden - haben uns deswegen schon an das Zentralwiki gewandt - a) wie ist da der Gang der Dinge? b) kannst Du uns weiterhelfen - evtl auch als Unterstützer bei Admin / Adminsuche?c c) wäre das was für Dich themantisch? viele grüße Connie rambold 08:37, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Connie, :kurze Nachfrage: was meinst du mit "haben uns deswegen schon an das Zentralwiki gewandt"? :Wenn du die Kommentarfunktion freigeschaltet haben möchtest, einfach eine ganz kurze Nachricht (Wir möchten die Kommentarfunktion freigeschaltet haben) per :Spezial:Kontakt mit Angabe der Wiki URL schicken ;-) :LG [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 08:52, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : :Hallo - jeep - genau das hab ich gestern gemacht - :schau hier: http://de.atomausstiegselbermachen.wikia.com/wiki/atomkraft :by the way lady-whistler: als ich vorhin auf deiner Diskussionseite war ist bei mir die trojanermeldung angesprungen - muss ich mir Sorgen machen? 95.90.196.126 09:23, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :" Der dortige Admin muss per Kontaktseite bei Wikia darum bitten, dass "die Kommentarfunktion für den Hauptnamensraum aktiviert wird"." 95.90.196.126 09:34, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Schick die Anfrage mit URL zum Wiki einfach nochmal per Spezial:Kontakt an Wikia. Normalerweise wird die Freischaltung zeitnah durchgeführt. ::LG [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 09:53, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) FB-Button Huhu, du hast bei diesem Edit was am FB-Like-Button geändert. Achte doch bitte in Zukunft darauf, die URL nicht zu entfernen. Die steht ja nicht zufällig da drin. Danke & Gruß :) -- 09:43, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Pokemon-Pedia Hallo, Lady-Whistler! Das Pokemon-Pedia Logo können sie eigentlich löschen das der Link zu dem anderen Pokemon Wiki(www.de.pokemon.wikia.de) weitergeleitet wurde. Das heißt das das Pokemon-Pedia jetzt nun nicht mehr existiert. Stattdessen (würde ich vorschlagen) das sie den Skin vom Tron Wiki nehmen(www.de.tronlegacy.wikia.de). wegen dem Pokemon-Pedia ist irgentjemanden wohl ein Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte schreiben sie zurück, denn sonst bekomme ich keine Rückmeldung auf meine Fragen. Danke. Liebe Grüße, ---Shikamaru- 20:54, 23. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Shikamaru, :danke für die Info, ich habe die Projektseite jetzt gelöscht. Deinen Vorschlag das Tron Wiki stattdessen in die Top Liste zu nehmen kann ich leider nicht machen, weil das Tron Wiki in den Entertainment Bereich gehört, ich habe daher das Bioshock Wiki als Ersatz genommen. :Übrigens brauchst du mich nicht zu "siezen", sag einfach du http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif :LG [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 22:00, 23. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ja ok ist nicht so schlimm. Ich dachte immer bei jedem Beitrag den ich hier hinschreibe, auf meiner Diskussionsseite beantwortet bekomme, ich hab den Kasten oben erst gerade gesehen -_-. Werden die Top 10 Listen denn auch gelegentlich aktualisiert? Villeicht könnte mein Wiki ja dann da rein ;). Gruß, -Shikamaru- 15:03, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) keine Hallo Lady Whistler? :Ja? Wer da http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/e4/IrritierterSmiley.gif --[[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 17:46, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : : also ich glaube Benutzer:Heidrun hatt dir das geschickt, steht bei neueste aktivitäten, ich hab das vorhin zufällig gesehen. -Shikamaru- 17:53, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC)